The Queens of New Orleans
by XxxLoveKlarolinexxX
Summary: AU It's 1820 and Klaus finds two little girls. Is the blonde little girl Carolina his guardian angel? Will Elijah fall for the little Katerina? Please review!
1. inspraton

**Prologue!**

(POV Klaus)

It was 1820. We are on the funeral of my sister's lover. I killed him. How did Rebekah cry for one useless human! The love is weakness for the vampires! I hear something. It was a child who screams. I saw one ten-years-old child. She kept something with her body. I threw one stone and I killed the man who beat with a whip the girl.

"Thank you milord." Say girl. She has got long curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Now I see what she kept. There was eight-ears-old girl with big blue eyes and long curly gold hair. She looks like angel!

"What are your names?" I asked them without removing my eyes from the little angel.

"We don't have names." Say the other girl. "I'll call you Katerina and the little girl Carolina!" I say cheerful. They smiled at me. I'm happy!

Carolina watch me curious. Maybe she is my guardian angel!

**This is small because I'm not sure someone will like the story! Please review!**


	2. When I run you can't come with me

1820

(POV Katerina)

"Carolina!" I say angry. Where is she? I go in the first door I see and I'm shocked. There is Carolina in Elijah's lap. He is reading a book. I'm a bit of jealous.

"Katerina come here, Elijah is reading a story Princess Sofia!" says Carolina with smile.

Why I was jealous? Yeah Elijah is clever and intelligent and good-looking, but he is old and Milord Nicklaus is more beautifully and young than Milord Elijah. But no! I mustn't like them! I'm ten-years-old and I'm jealous for old men! Am I crazy?

…

1828

(POV Klaus)

I will kill this man! In the most painfully way! How he dares to touch my Carolina! Is he pedophile? How he can tries to touch her on the ass! I will….A loud sound take me out of my mind. When I look I saw the man who tries to touch Carolina's ass on the floor. Carolina slaps him! This is my girl!

"How you dare to touch me there?!" asked Carolina. "You are very dumb if you think I will like it!"

"This is my sister!" says Katerina with big smile. Yeah Katerina is beautiful. But she is always in the shadow of Carolina. Rebekah doesn't like Katerina. That's make Elijah angry because he has feelings for her. Am I has feelings for Carolina? Yes. Maybe I love her. But she never will love me because I'm a monster.

…

1830

(POV Elijah)

Mikael will come here for us! He will kill Carolina and Katerina! Oh no, I will not allow it! I will fight!

"Elijah come on we will have some journey." Say Nicklaus. "Ok I will go for Katerina and Carolina." I say. "You can't do this Elijah." Say Rebekah with tears in her eyes. "Why not?" I asked constrainedly. "The town is in fire Elijah." She says between the crying. "But-but….." stuttered Nicklaus. "They are vampires they can't die!" I say fast. Before I knew Rebekah breaks my neck. Everything went black.

….

**How Carolina and Katerina turned into a vampire? You will see! Please review! **


	3. The Big Returning

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I will continue if there are new 5 reviews!**

(POV Klaus) 2014

Passed 184 years since I saw Carolina. Now Mikael is died and I will came back to New Orleans. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol will come with me. Elijah was very sad about that, but I will have a child. Hayley - the mother of my baby is coming with us. Kol and Rebekah hate her but I don't care. Elijah had feelings for the little werewolf and he is ok with that.

Of course I didn't like Hayley but I will endured her. She is beautifull and I will have sex with her again. Yes I'm alone in the darknest since Carolina's died. _

(POV Elijah)

2014

I was walking on Bourboun street when I saw two little girls. They was looking like Carolina and Katerina. Ahh... this two little girls became to be two beautifull women. I missed Katerina so much. If Rebekah didn't break my neck I will be here with my Katerina and my brother won't be alone, he will e happy. And just there I saw one woman with blonde curls and big blue eyes. She go into some bar. Elijah followed her. " Sophie if you won't do what I say you will be die tomorrow." said the woman with blonde hair darkly. Elijah was shocked. This can't be Carolina. She was sunshine and happy and this girl was dark and misterious. But he need to try. "Carolina?" he asked and when she turned into him his eyes become wide. What happened with her? "Hello Elijah is Klaus with you?" she sayed with smirk."Katherine will be glad to see you." And with thath she was dessapear. _

_(POV Katherine) _

_1830_

_Why? This was the question which was in her mind. Why there dessapear? She was scared and alone. Where was Carolina? And just then in front of her was Carolina. She bite her carpus and shove her blood into my mouth. Then everything was dark._ _

(POV Carolina)

2014

Hmm... very interesting. Elijah and Klaus are here. Maybe I will had some fun with Klaus. But first I must care for the stuped witches. "Caroline?" I heard my sisters voice."I'm here Kat." "Where were you've been so much time?" Katherine asked me." I was in Rousseau and I see our old friend." "And who is he?" Katherine asked me." Elijah Mikaelson"I said with smirk. "Wh-Wh-What?" Katherine asked me with wide eyes. "You are a vampire and you hear me I won't say it again." "Is Klaus with him?" she asked again." I don't knew but I will I promise." I go into the I didn't see no one. "Diego" I shout angry. Diego was there in second. "Yes Caroline?" he asked me with smile. " I need you to find me man with name Niklaus Mikaelson and to tell me what are his planes.''

(POV Katherine)

2014

Ohh...Elijah is here. Was I happy or sad? Was I angry or nervous? I don't mow. I need a drink. I went to my car. In fifteen minute I was in front of bar Rousseau. When I enter the bar I saw them. Klaus and Elijah.

**If you liked the chapter please review!**


End file.
